Vibro-Waffe
thumb|Ein [[Menschen|Mensch mit einem Vibro-Schwert.]] Vibro-Waffen waren Handwaffen deren Schneide aus einer Cortosislegierung bestand und sich so auch im Kampf gegen Lichtschwerter als nützlich erwiesen. Zur Zeit der Verbannten hatten viele Personen eine Vibro-Waffe im Besitz. Beschreibung Vibro-Waffen waren für den Nahkampf entwickelte Waffen und waren daher meist Schwerter oder Äxte. Aufgrund eines Vibro-Generators wurde die Klinge in solch heftige und schnelle Vibrationen versetzt, dass die Schneide deutlich besser schnitt als ohne diese Vibrationen. Da die Vibro-Waffen über eine Cortosislegierung verfügte, konnte man auch gegen Lichtschwerter kämpfen. Ein weiterer Vorteil dieser Waffen war, dass sie sich durch spezielle Gegenstände aufwerten ließen. Das heißt man konnte sogenannte Upgrades in die Waffen einarbeiten und sie so gegen bestimmte Feinde effektiver machen. Es ließen sich Griff, Klinge und Energiezelle aufwerten. So konnte man durch eine Ionisierungsenergiezelle die Waffe im Kampf gegen Droiden verbessern. Die Vibro-Waffen hatten so eine große Beliebtheit, dass manche Spezies, wie die Zabrak ihre eigenen, speziell verbesserten Waffen herstellten. Im Zeitalter der Alten Republik, in der es viele Sith und Jedi gab, gehörte es zur Standardausrüstung eines jeden Republikanischen Soldaten oder Sith-Soldaten eine solche Waffe bei sich zu führen. Ausführungen Vibro-Klinge Die Vibro-Klinge war eine kurze Hiebwaffe, die vereinzelt auch an Rüstungen, wie der des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, oder die ausfahrbare Vibroklinge der von den Republic Commandos verwendeten Katarn-Rüstungen zu finden war. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, sie aufzurüsten, um sie so zum Beispiel effektiver gegenüber Droiden zu machen. Außerdem gab es die Zabrak-Vibroklinge, welche von den Zabrak entwickelte wurde. Sie war perfekt ausbalanciert und leicht zu handhaben. Die Zabrak nutzten dieses Schwert jedoch nicht selbst, sondern vertrauten auf ihre Nahkampftechniken. Außerdem gab es Vibroklingen, die als Bajonett genutzt werden konnten. Vibro-Doppelklinge Die Vibro-Doppelklinge wurde von den Echani erfunden. Ähnlich wie die Vibro-Klinge besitzt sie einen Generator, der ihre Klingen zum Schwingen bringt. Sie ist eine doppelklingige Waffe, weshalb der Umgang mit ihr ebenso schwer ist wie mit einem Doppelklingenlichtschwert. Im Grunde besteht sie aus zwei Vibro-Klingen, die an den Griffen zusammengefügt wurden. Vibro-Schwert Das Vibro-Schwert war wie die Vibro-Klinge eine Hieb- und Stichwaffe und hatte dank ihrer Cortosislegierung eine Resitenz gegenüber Lichtschwertern. Im Grunde unterschied sie nichts von der Vibro-Klinge mit Ausnahme ihrer Größe. Das Vibro-Schwert war um einiges größer und daher auch schwerer in der Handhabung als die Vibro-Klinge. Vibro-Axt thumb|right|Eine von [[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabbas Weequay-Wachen mit einer SoroSuub BD-1 Cutter Vibro-Axt]] Eine Vibro-Axt war eine Nahkampfwaffe. Sie besaß eine Klinge, die mit einem Vibrationsgenerator ausgestattet war, der mit bis zu 1.000 Schwingungen in der Sekunde vibrierte. Der Ultraschall-Vibrationsgenerator befand sich zusammen mit den Energiezellen, die ihn betrieben, in der hohlen Klinge der Axt. Da ein großer Teil der Schwingungen auch auf den Schaft der Axt übertragen wurde, war sehr viel Kraft nötig, um diese Waffe zu führen. Des weiteren benutzten Jabbas Gamorreaner auch bevorzugt diese Waffe. Vibro-Messer Das Vibro-Messer hat nur sehr geringe Ausmaße. Aufgrund dieser Größe können sie ganz einfach in alltäglicher Kleidung versteckt werden. Han Solo hatte beispielsweise eins in dem Absatz einer seine Schuhe. Außerdem besitzt (besaß) die Delta und Omega Squad Vibromesser am linken Unterarm. Czerka-Faustklinge Die Czerka-Faustklinge, die auf einem Schlagring befestigt ist, hat nur eine geringe Größe und Reichweite. Sie ist jedoch sehr schwer abzuwehren und ist bei zahlreichen Kleinkriminellen beliebt. Aktiviert wird die Klinge, sobald der Benutzer die Aktivierungsringe berührt. Der Aufbau der Faustklinge ist recht einfach: Ein Griff mit Aktivierungsringe, ein Handschutz, Mikroenergiezellen sowie eine sichelförmige Klinge. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Republic Commando (Spiel)'' *''Dooku (Comic)'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' Kategorie:Waffen en:Vibroweapon pl:wibroostrze